


Red

by Gygas (EnRaa)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Excessive use of the word red, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnRaa/pseuds/Gygas
Summary: Credo's world is filled with red.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> I think I may aim to write more of these two. I like the idea of Credo living and joining Dante as a 'right my wrongs' sorta deal. I think Dante could probably teach him not to resent his demon, too.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

All Credo sees these days is red.  
  
The pristine white of the Order he once served so faithfully, now just a crumbled memory behind him, gold tarnished and ivory stained crimson with the blood of the innocent lives lost in their ceremony.  
  
Sometimes Credo wonders if even his demon's white feathers and down are stained from his sins... but deep down he knows that since his ascension his demon is the only unmarred part of him... Though his human side may be stained with blood and sin, his demon is still beautiful and white, cruel and ironic though it may be.  
  
There was no room for beings like Credo in Fortuna anymore, with blood and lies following him like a shadow from his past and staining his world red with anger and self-loathing.   
  
But he did find one place where someone like him could belong, where strong arms close around him and his sins are forgiven and his guilt assuaged, where he's not a demon or a human, but he's just Credo.  
  
A kiss, a greeting, is pressed to his neck and the scent of sweat mixed with gunfire fills his senses, and in this place, Credo can't help but love the color red.


End file.
